Postcards
by countrybutterfly
Summary: Summer after graduating from high school, a simple trip to the mail box starts Kurt on a summer long one sided conversation with the person he thought he'd escaped.


Kurt receives the first one three days after graduation from Dalton. Its the picture on the front that catches his attention as he brings in the mail. Now, there's nothing extremely special about about it, just another picture of Ohio landscape except for the fact fact that arrives in the middle of a stack of white enveloped bills making it stand out. He flips it over to see which member of the Hummel-Hudson household he needs to pass it on to. He's frozen as he sees his name and the brief message.

_Just wanted to say sorry-for evrything. And have a good life. -D.K._

* * *

Four days later as the confusion from the postcard dies, Kurt finds a second one sitting on the top of the stack in the mailbox. He just sees the flat piece of post and just knows it's not a coupon or an ad. Without flipping it over he tosses it into the trash without looking at the back once. But he passes the bin two hours later and sees it sitting there on the top. Eventually curiosity breaks him down and he pulls it out by the corner. As his eyes scan the slightly longer message he smiles despite himself.

_I know you're probably going to trash this but I just thought you might enjoy the picture.-D.K.  
__P.S. If you thought we lived in the middle of no where you should see some of the places out here._

It's just after he reads the last line that he sees the card is post marked Iowa. And though he is loathed to admit it he is slightly amused if a little weirded out by vintage style picture of fashionably dressed cornstalks.

* * *

The third postcard arrives nearly a week later. However it arrives blank inside of an envelope accompanied by a single sheet of paper and a picture. Kurt tells himself he has no obligation to read what the Neandrathal wrote if n if the oaf had to go through the trouble of gathering the paper, envelope, the stamp as well as the actual effort of writing the letter. Only an hour after bringing in the mail Kurt finds himself in his room to put the postcard (a picture of the backside of the trench coat clad man flashing tourists, the scrawl reading 'Not what "Show Me" means, along with a with the Missouri state flag) with the others before sitting on the bed to read the letter.

_Hummel-I know you're probably not reading these. There's no reason you should. I just needed to share with someone and well you're the only one I could think of want to talk to. I had Hudson's address from football and I heard that your guys' parents had gotten married. I'm sure I sound like a creep. Well, My parents kicked me out right after McKinley's graduation. Turns out I wasn't as good at hiding thing as I though I was. They did exactly what I knew would, but hey, at least they waited until I gout out of High school. I'm just killing time until my college starts and my full ride kicks in. I didn't know what else to do so I hit the road to clear my head. I got to Des Moines and realized I never apologized for everything. I was taking everything out on you-it was a pretty crap thing to do. I over head Finn tell some of those friends of your you were struggling a bit. I hope thing got better and things worked out with your wonder boy. My tire went flat on my way out of Kansas City and found the picture in the repair shop. I think I want to see how west I can get before I have to turn around. -D.K._

* * *

The letters start to be became more frequent, always a postcard, often a picture and a paragraph of workds never exceeding a sing sheet of paper. Dave started simple (the odd jobs here and ther, admitting to lying to get out of traffic tickets) but slowly gets personal. He shares stories from his child hood, what he thinks about when he's staring at the sky when he has to fall asleep in his car. Eventually he shares a that he flirted with a few boys for a free meal, and confess somewhere around letter fifteen that he wishes Kurt was there beside him. There are pictures from all across the western half of the country, landscapes, state lines, weird attractions, and a few hot mechanics that have kept Dave's car of leaving him stranded too far from home. Around the first of August Kurt receives a tear stained letter from Wyoming, that causes Kurt's eyes to water himself. The note is full of apologies.

_...Being out here reminds me of how bad things I got and I can't believe I dragged you into my own personal internal hell. The stupidest thing I could have done was to threaten to kill you. I know it doesn't mean much now, but I wouldn't have actually done anything. Really, I know I sound like a girl, but I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have stuck around. God, I'm glad you probably hate me enough to never read these… -D.K._

_

* * *

_

A week passes without another letter and after the Wyoming letter Kurt gets nervous. By the time that Saturday arrives, Kurt finds himself agitated as he storms of to retrieve the mail after going off on Finn for trying to get to it first. He sees a familiar scribble on the front of an envelope and he relaxes while reading that Dave had merely ran out of stamps. The letters come back in full force almost daily, but they get shorter as Dave turns around, anxious to start over at college. Kurt himself finds himself skimming through a couple of them getting his own things together. Before he leaves he looks around his room to see if he packed everything as his eyes linger on wall by his mirror. He silently teases himself for rolling up the post card plastered map and tossing it in his car before he says good bye to his parents. College starts in the whirl wind he always dreamed of, no one to torture him, a world all of his own to get lost inside of the sheer mass of the student population. His parents visit after the first week and the bring a couple of the items of mail. After they leave and before his roommate returns he crawls into the lofted bed and opens the letter.

_Kurt…College has started, and I found a job not far from campus…so, this will probably be the last of these letters I'll ever annoy you with. Though you may never know it, they've helped, the whole summer has. Only good decision I've ever made. I'm not saying I'm coming back from it perfect or ready to lead one of those pride parades with rainbows shooting out of my ass. But I'm not hiding behind my fist anymore, so I guess that's a start. I've even told a few people. None of them seem to care. That's a relief. I hate to be wrong, but I guess you had it right all along, so,…thanks. Well, not much more to say. Goodbye, Kurt.-Dave_

Kurt faintly smile feeling as though he's reached the end of a novel or a movie he enjoyed more than he cares to admit even if he is also loathed to admit it leaves him wanting more as he pulls out the box placed beside the map, the upper left hand corner of the envelope freezes his hand, there for the first time in the same scribbled handwriting that he kept an eye for the whole summer long is a return address.

* * *

I don't own Glee...

This story came about a bit randomly...this mulled in my head while working on the edit for Ch. 4 of 'This Time Around' which for those who read that will be up either late Wednesday or early Thursday morning.

There will be a response to this one-shot...that will be Kurt's response, but that will have to wait a week or two to appear...but I promise it will happen.

**_Edit_**: Well that was the weirdest thing ever, I went through and made sure to edit it and added my disclaimer last night...even double checked that changes had stuck after I hit save...then I posted this and went to bed. I woke up to a review telling me to spell check, and I was like really? So I went back and all the edits as well as my author's note and disclaimer were not there...so I've gone back and apologize immensely for the spelling mess that was early. I have been trying to be really good on spelling and such because I know I've been making more with the broken wrist (see 'This Time Around' Ch.3 Author's Note for full explaination)


End file.
